


春日陷落

by ymal



Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymal/pseuds/ymal
Summary: 有他每天都是春天
Relationships: 祺鑫/浩瀚鑫空
Kudos: 19





	春日陷落

“你好了没有？”

严浩翔把裤子扔在一边，神色隐隐有些不耐烦。刘耀文没说话，捏着丁程鑫的腰冲刺到最后一下才终于低吼了一声出来。他喜欢站着干，因此丁程鑫此刻软绵绵地贴在墙上，闭着眼睛嗯哼两声脸上还有高潮的余韵。刘耀文从他身体里面退出来，一股浓稠的精液射在他粉嫩嫩的屁股上。

丁程鑫站不稳，两只腿直打颤，最后倒在床上，大腿被暖色的镁光灯烘培出香甜的味道，像奶油蛋糕，舌尖舔一下就萌生白花花的欲望。无辜的眼睛微微垂着，丰厚的嘴唇小口小口呼吸。严浩翔走过去把他扶起来，性器送入他温暖的口腔。

丁程鑫呜咽一声，猫一样。但是还是很乖巧地用柔软的舌头一下下舔。他脸很红，不正常的那种潮红，跟被灌了春药似的，严浩翔不知道刘耀文他们这么做没有，但他知道丁程鑫的唾液本就是春药，又湿又甜，口得他很舒服又欲望很强。他没忍住又往里送了一点，丁程鑫快受不住，眼泪汪汪的，睫毛湿漉漉一上一下漂亮地扇。他其实还不算太熟练，可是顶到深喉也不会弄得严浩翔痛，粉红色的滑腻又软的舌尖舔一下，海浪就涌上岸一波，最后涌得严浩翔忍不住了，直接射在了他嘴里。

包裹在脖颈处白瓷一样皮肤里的喉结上下动了动，丁程鑫抿着小嘴吞了下去。只被刘耀文扒拉了裤子毛衣却忘了脱，松松垮垮套在身上得以窥见肩头一抹乍泄春光，漂亮的锁骨从春光里展露出来。严浩翔很体恤地主动走到床尾去，把他的大腿抬起来，两只手臂稍微用力一拉，把丁程鑫屁股拉进的同时就把性器插入进去了。

他妥协在刘耀文之后就是这么一个原因，进入不会太困难———而他也不会成为带给丁程鑫太多痛感的那个人。尽管如此，丁程鑫还是没忍住叫出来了，尾音一点点上翘，狼狈又荡漾。严浩翔捏着他软乎乎的大腿又分开了些，丁程鑫睁开雾蒙蒙的眼去抓他手，眼尾是涂了没玫瑰蜜一样的红，于是严浩翔俯下身去亲了一下他的眼角。

他也没有脱掉丁程鑫的毛衣，他喜欢看自己一下下抽插的时候丁程鑫宽大的毛衣随着节奏上下摆动起来，只看得见消减腰肢，跟下体的粉红截然不同的一种雪香兰的白色。他把丁程鑫的大腿分很开，M型，能看见自己的性器在他软嫩的穴内一出一进，出来的时候会带出丁程鑫独有的春水，一波又一波卷着自己的性器。雪白色的大腿被捏出粉色的痕迹，像桃子味的阿尔卑斯糖，一样的戒不掉且甜度超标。

他动作不粗鲁，甚至跟刘耀文相比还称得上温柔。可是后来加快速度的时候丁程鑫还是会忍不住地发出呻吟，然后哼哼唧唧地抱着他说浩翔慢一点啦。严浩翔知道他只是说说而已，但还是很矜恤地把手从宽大的毛衣下摆伸进去抚摸他椰果冻一样光滑的脊背以示安慰。

于是张真源一推开门就看见严浩翔刚刚把性器从丁程鑫小穴拔出来。他倒是没什么表情，只是丁程鑫连并拢双腿的力气都没有了，下身又酸又软抖到不行，于是无意识地捏住了张真源的手。他的手指细，白，滑，跟剥了皮的白葱杆似的，柔软的头发耷在床上，像一个白痴毛球。

你还要来吗？严浩翔看了他一眼。这人说话摸不出情绪不是一天两天了，只是张真源听他那个还字就知道他多少有点不乐意。他不知道严浩翔对丁程鑫莫名其妙的占有欲是哪里来的，只是他今天本来也没有打算做。丁程鑫的小穴已经被两个弟弟操得红肿起来了———他做的时候就一定要更小心翼翼才行。

严浩翔去浴室放热水，张真源把丁程鑫抱起来。丁程鑫其实很瘦，腰上一点赘肉都捏不起来，可是大腿的软肉却又弹又嫩。他勾住张真源的脖子整个人挂在他身上，脸颊还有淡淡的两条泪痕，尤其惹人垂怜。

张真源伸出手给他脱衣服，丁程鑫没什么意识，只在他有动作的时候突然轻轻仰头含住了他的耳垂。他的嘴巴小小的，口腔很暖舌头又软，含什么都很舒服。张真源一瞬间麻在原地，丁程鑫在他耳边好暧昧又模糊不清地吐气，声音小小的，又好像有些委屈的样子，说真源，明天吧，等明天好不好。

张真源当然没办法拒绝，叹口气说行，那明天丁儿多分一点时间给我好不好？而丁程鑫的毛衣终于被脱掉，无暇雪地上立两朵粉色小花蕊。他总是有这种魔力，衣不蔽体也不会让人觉得肮脏，就像圣母玛利亚，以最纯洁的身体孕育了耶稣，得要一株玫瑰也只会让自己变得更叫娇艳，而玫瑰花瓣被蹂躏他也永远不会变脏。

清洗完已经是晚饭时间了。丁程鑫理所当然没什么胃口，被套上一件棉线睡衣就倒在床上迷迷糊糊地睡觉。睡到一半有人开门走了进来，也没有开灯，只是在黑黢黢的房间里给了他一个吻。

他就知道是马嘉祺了。这个团里没有人敢在做爱之外的时间和他接吻，他尚未完全清醒，全凭本能茵茵纤纤地凑上去，嘴唇有咸味，像回归了郁郁寡欢的大海，海面有火烧起来，又潮湿又暖。而丁程鑫的刹车勒马也恰到好处，火光被掐灭了，他站在满片灰烬和升腾白雾之间对着马嘉祺咧开嘴懵懵地笑。

马嘉祺打开了一盏小小的，昏黄的灯，视线落在他脖子上凭借糖分赖以生存的粉色吻痕上，抿了抿嘴说你们那么快就做过了吗？丁程鑫还在揉眼睛，回答说我会考回去太久啦，他们都说忍不住了。

那敖子逸呢？

马嘉祺一句话问得唐突又漫不经心，撕开黑暗的月光让他醉得有些厉害。丁程鑫盯着他看，风声停息在他眼睫毛卷出一阵漂亮龙卷风，可是他的反应实在有些迟钝，所以马嘉祺又问得明白了一点，你回去这几天有跟敖子逸做吗？

没有。丁程鑫说，你别乱想了，我不会跟三爷这么做的。

于是马嘉祺不说话了，脸匿进阴影里看不清表情。等到丁程鑫又要昏睡过去了，他的嘴巴又很不合时宜地贴上来。丁程鑫的唇瓣太软了，还红，像圣女果，酸涩果汁都藏在那层沾满了霜花的不规整纹路里，于是马嘉祺咬一口就要溅出来。只是他没有那个心情，唇齿抽离出来就去扒丁程鑫的裤子。

丁程鑫知道他在不高兴。马嘉祺就是这种人，不高兴的时候看不出来但是感受得到，且绝对不会多说话。可他还是没明白他为什么生气。丁程鑫才清洗完不久，洞口还隐隐泛着红，马嘉祺刚刚进去就痛。他咬着嘴巴没有出声，在马嘉祺一下一下抽插的时候腰情不自禁地弓起来，搭建起一座爱的康桥。眼尾滑落两滴泪，分不清是爱欲的香蜜还是情色的芳泽———或许在别人身上就只是痛，可是丁程鑫不会，他的痛也是包裹着爱意的。

最后几下往上冲的时候丁程鑫哭得好梨花带雨。泪水从红红的眼眶溢出来往下滑，好脆弱又好迷人。他连抓马嘉祺手的力气都没有了，揪着床单整张脸蜷成被揉碎的春日，连春日特有的桃红都被他抢劫。红色的嘴唇无意识地张开，伸出粉色的小小的舌头，轻轻绕过齿列一圈，牙齿也会有甜味。马嘉祺最后一下顶上去，丁程鑫叫了一声，声音不大，身体轻轻抽一下，穴口不自觉地收紧，马嘉祺没控制住，就全部射在他体内了。

丁程鑫勾紧了他的脖子，眼泪落在他的手上，烫得有点吓人。马嘉祺搂紧了他的腰，脑袋在他颈间埋了埋，沉默了很久之后叹气之后说阿程，我抱你去洗澡吧。

马嘉祺已经很少再这么叫他。每次叫出这两个字至少都有道歉和撒娇的意味在。丁程鑫也没有力气再计较，等到马嘉祺收敛好情绪把他抱起来的时候捏了捏他的胳膊。眉毛皱巴巴地缩在一起，眼睛湿漉漉的，说:

我知道了，可是你，三爷，你们每一个人对我来说，都是很特别的啊。

没有最特别的吗？马嘉祺问。

丁程鑫垂下眼睛，睫毛很长，扑落面好似下雪。他想了好一会儿，才又抿嘴笑了笑，眼睛被灯光打染成亮晶晶的彩色糖纸。

那今天你最特别。


End file.
